1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for rekeying encryption for removable storage media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data stored in removable media cartridges may be encrypted by an encryption engine to protect the data. Data encryption is especially useful for businesses that store personal data on their customers. Recent government regulations place requirements and legal obligations about companies storing personal data to report any loss of storage media containing personal information which was not encrypted.
If a user wants to change the encryption key used to encrypt data in a removable storage cartridge, then the user must initiate operations to decrypt the data in the cartridge and then re-encrypt the data using the new encryption key. The encryption keys used to encrypt and decrypt data in removable media cartridges may be maintained by a key server having a key store or database external from the storage drive.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques to provide a new encryption key to use for a data cartridge.